Light In The Dark
by effugium
Summary: Les péchés, les fêtes et les victimes laissées pour mortes occupent la majeure partie de la vie d'Elena Gilbert. Elle a tendu la main aux recoins les plus sombres de son esprit et cette fois, personne ne serait là pour la ramener. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'y attend le moins, Elena va rencontrer un autre vampire nommé Damon Salvatore. Un homme qui va changer sa vie pour l'éternité.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Une intense satisfaction m'envahit, encore une fois, à la seconde même où cet élixir si exquis prend possession de ma bouche, de ma gorge, de moi-même. A chaque fois le plaisir de me nourrir —de sentir la vie s'évaporer sous mes doigts— est si pur que je ne peux retenir un gémissement de s'échapper du fond de ma gorge, roque et puissant. J'abandonnerais ma santé mentale rien que pour une éternité d'apaisement ardent. Mais le sentiment finirait toujours par s'atténuer. Un jour viendra où me nourrir ne sera plus qu'une nécessité, et non un plaisir. Je redoute ce jour. Je redoute ce jour où je ne sentirais plus rien, où vivre sera également une nécessité. Bien qu'un jour, sûrement, je ne voudrais peut-être même plus vivre. Je tue simplement pour le plaisir de tuer et pour être forte. Des fois, je me bats juste parce que je sais que je ne perdrais jamais. Voilà ce que j'aimais à propos de ma vie. Le plaisir, et le pouvoir. J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais lorsque je le voulais, et rien ni personne ne pouvait m'arrêter. Rien que d'y penser, les coins de ma bouche se recourbe vers le haut pour y afficher un rictus horrible et dénué de sentiments. Puis, je laisse tombé le corps sans vie de l'inconnu que je venais de tuer. Il était jeune et avait sûrement le reste de sa vie devant lui. Ce soir, une femme l'attendait probablement à la maison, se demandant où pouvait se trouver la personne qu'elle aimait. Cette personne ne reviendrait jamais, car je l'avais tué de sang-froid sans même se demander s'il avait une famille, si quelqu'un m'aimait.

Je m'appelle Elena Gilbert et depuis cinq siècles, je parcours les quatre coins monde faisant toujours plus de victimes. Les humains, je les tue. Je les vide de leur sang jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune gouttes. Les autres vampires, je les ignore. Des amis, je n'en ai pas. Plus depuis longtemps. J'ai évoluée dans les ténèbres et cette fois, il était trop tard pour me ramener dans la lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, j'avais dit que je n'écrirais sûrement plus de fanfictions, du moins pas sur ce site. Mais me voilà avec une nouvelle histoire concernant Elena Gilbert et Damon Salvatore. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et je ferais de mon mieux pour publier un nouveau chapitre régulièrement. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas! <strong>


	2. Chapitre I: Obsession

**Chapitre 1**

Toujours les mêmes rues. Toujours les mêmes habitudes. Jamais rien de nouveau. Voilà à quoi se résume ma vie. Je passe mon temps à dévaler les rues, me camouflant dans certains recoins sombres d'une rue étroite pour vider un innocent de son sang. Puis je repars, je continue jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée pour aller dans une discothèque. Jamais la même pourtant toujours si familier. Après y avoir passé des heures, je retourne dans mon appartement du centre-ville. Le jour d'après, je recommence. Je n'ai rien, ni personne. Juste une ennuyeuse routine —juste du temps à tuer. Et c'est comme ça depuis dix ans. Depuis que j'ai perdu mon petit frère, Jeremy. Il a donné sa vie pour la mienne et je m'en prends à le haïr et à l'aimer éperdument pour ce qu'il a fait. Tellement fort que ça fait mal. Ça me consume, ça me bouffe et il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour y remédier. Ma poitrine est vide. Mon cœur est inexistant. Seule l'ardeur avec laquelle je détruis les autres —avec laquelle je me détruis moi-même— me maintiens en vie. Seulement ça me permets de ressentir quelque chose. Mon existence est vaine.

Pourtant, ce soir —comme tous les soirs— je dévale les rues à la recherche d'une discothèque bondée de monde, là où je pourrais oublier la vie que je mène. Là où je pourrais m'oublier moi-même. C'est sans problème que je m'introduis dans le club le plus huppé de la ville. Et la même stupeur m'envahit lorsque que je suis à l'intérieur, confrontée à toute cette humanité. Les corps en sueur des gens qui sont ici depuis quelques heures déjà éraflent ceux de parfais inconnus. Sans gêne et sans honte. Ici il n'y a pas de code, pas de jugements et pas d'espérance. Sans plus attendre, je me fonds dans la masse mon corps se mouvant au rythme de la musique électro. Je m'étais très vite habituée à ce genre de musique et, j'avais même appris à l'apprécier. Ma tête se balança en arrière tandis que mes paupières tombent pour recouvrir mes yeux noisettes et oublier le monde, oublier la vie. Bientôt, je ne serais qu'un corps en sueur de plus dans la masse. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui me forçait à ouvrir ses yeux à nouveau. Bien que mon corps soit toujours en mouvement, mes yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur un homme qui se trouvait accoudé au bar. D'ici, je pouvais apercevoir à quel point ses yeux étaient captivant. A quel point il était captivant. Sans hésiter, j'arrêtais la dance effrénée à laquelle je m'étais adonnée et m'avança vers lui, l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Il était divin. Son teint pâle semblait presque irréel comparé à la noirceur de ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. Lui aussi souriait. J'étais stupéfaite à l'arrogance et l'admiration que démontrait ce rictus. Comment pouvait-il être si sublime ?

« Si tu continues à me regarder comme si tu allais me bouffer, je pourrais commencer à paniquer et croire que tu es un psychopathe. » Il rit à ma remarque et je fis de même tout en m'asseyant sur le tabouret adjacent. « Je t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es nouveau ? »

Lentement et tout en gardant son attention entièrement sur moi, il hoche la tête avant de répondre. « Je suis pas venu à New-York depuis des lustres. » Sa voix était si rauque, si sensuel, je me sentis me liquéfier sur place. _Bordel de merde_. Il avait quelque chose. Il était différent et ça sautait aux yeux. Mais c'était trop pour moi. C'était _plus_ —plus que tout ce que j'avais ressenti en cinq siècles d'existence. Je devais partir. Je devais fuir cet homme parce que j'étais émotionnellement trop faible pour ce genre de chose et je regrettais mettre approché de lui. D'avoir même posé les yeux sur lui. Il était trop mystérieux, trop différent, trop méfiant.

« Il… il faut que j'y aille. Je suis désolée. » Et sans même attendre sa réponse, je descends du tabouret sur lequel je me trouvais et m'élance vers la sortie. J'entends brièvement sa voix qui me dit d'arrêter, d'attendre, de revenir. Et il me dévisage sûrement en pensant que je suis cinglée mais je suis déjà trop loin pour reculer. A l'extérieur, l'air était glacial. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin d'air frais pour me calmer. Quelle réaction stupide j'avais eu. Je mettais avancer vers lui comme j'aurais approché n'importe quel homme, homme que j'aurais séduit et que j'aurais contrôlé. Mais _lui_, c'était une grave erreur. A la seconde où il a ouvert la bouche, j'ai vu que c'était différent. Je l'ai senti. Et c'était débile. Il n'a sûrement vu qu'une folle, qui ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait mais j'étais tellement faible. Depuis la mort de mon petit frère, je ne mettais jamais attaché à quelqu'un. Je n'avais jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit. Si la haine, la culpabilité et rien d'autre. Je n'aimais pas, je haïssais puis je détruisais. Et quand je l'ai vu lui, je me suis sentie divagué. Comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Comme si c'était lui dont j'avais besoin pour enfin vivre, pour enfin ressentir quelque chose autre que la peine.

« Putain de merde. » Les mots s'échappèrent de ma bouche tel un blasphème qui m'avait consumé sur son passage. J'étais en feu et rien n'y ferais. J'étais foutue et être un vampire n'arrangerait en rien la situation. Tout était décuplé, tout était plus fort. Tellement fort que je me sentais brûler vive.

Si seulement Jeremy était encore là. Il me dirait que c'était bien de ressentir ce genre de chose. D'être complètement obnubilée par un étranger. Mais mon frère n'est plus là. Et tout ce que je devais faire maintenant c'était fuir. C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai déambulé dans les rues pendant des heures. J'ai tué. _Une intense satisfaction m'avait envahi, encore une fois, à la seconde même où cet élixir si exquis a pris possession de ma bouche, de ma gorge, de moi-même_. Encore une fois, j'étais perdue dans la sensation, dans le bonheur que le sang pouvait me procurer. Tout ça à cause de quelqu'un que je ne connaissais même pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Un premier chapitre court. Si le début vous plait, les prochains seront plus longs. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!<strong>


End file.
